Batman: The War Continues
by Nightwing0126
Summary: AU: The sequel to Batman Reborn so read that first. Batman and Batman Inc. try to take down the Red Hood army some new characters are in like a new Robin, the Sons of Batman, and Mar'i Grayson, the daughter of Richard and Starfire. In this the war could destroy Gotham.
1. Prolouge: Far From Done

Prologue: Far From Done

Dick and Barbara stood for a few minutes stunned and pissed that Jason got away.

"Damn." Barbara said angrily as she headed towards her bike, "Let's go home." She said and drove off.

"This is not going to end for a while." Batman said to himself before leaving in the Batmobile he drove back to Wayne Manor when he arrive in the Batcave he imminently took off his suit and changed into something comfortable.

"Did you get him?" Sara asked.

"No." Dick said setting up a punching bag, "He got away in a helicopter." Dick said wrapping his hands in tape.

"Then why are we in here when we should be out there finding him. ENDING HIM!" Sara said shouting the last two words.

"Spoken just like Jason." Dick said putting a picture of Red hood on the bag, "If we kill him we are no better than he is, I know you've killed on accident those are forgivable. But you're talking murder something WE DON'T DO HERE!" Dick said shouting the final four words to get it through Sara's skull and started beating the crap out of the punching bag relieving stress, "We'll go after him tonight." He said "Now get some rest." Sara walked off angrily and went to sleep. She woke up at eight she only had six hours of sleep and wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep but she had a date with Damian thankfully her father was very flexible and allowed it Sara was seventeen and one month today she knew what she wanted to have a very laid back day seeing the new Gray Ghost movie seemed the perfect thing to do. Sara walked down stairs and there was a blinding purple light in the sky that crashed in the Grayson's front yard Dick, Barbara, and Sara ran outside and saw a very tan almost orange, black haired, green eyed like completely green eyed girl in the crater she made.

"Uh hi are you okay?" Dick asked. The girl floated up and started speaking an alien langue which Dick knew all too familiar, "She's Tamaranen." Dick said.

"How do you know that?" Sara asked as Damian pulled up he walked over to the crater where the Tamaranen girl grabbed Damian by the neck and kissed him on the lips Sara grew angrier by the second once she stopped she could speak perfect English.

"Sorry is anyone here a Richard Grayson?" the girl asked.

"Yes I am." Dick said the girl hugged him.

"Father." She said.

"Whoa." Dick said slowly pulling the girl off him, "Who are you and how do you know I'm your father if that is even possible?"

"Of course, my name is Mar'i Grayson my mother is Koriand'r Tamaranen princess." Mar'i said.

"Yep she's mine." Dick said, "A year before I got back together with Babs during a mission with the Titans Raven's brothers manipulated us into expressing the emotion we had the most toward someone else to that other person Starfire and I had a lot of lust for each other, she and I had sex" he chuckled, "it was the worst sex of my life, later she asked me if I still loved her I said no shortly after she left earth for Tamaran, I never heard from her until a few months ago and she didn't even mention you."

"Because I told her not to I wanted you to know about me when I was ready." Mar'i said, "I still haven't mastered my powers yet, but other than that I am ready and I want to help you."

"What would we call you?" Damian asked.

"Nightstar." Mar'i said, "Actually keeping with the flying animal theme Nightingale

"Are you completely sold on that?" Sara asked angrily, "Nightfire would make more sense. Because if you ever kiss my boyfriend again I'll light you on fire." Sara said and she and Damian left.

"This doesn't make any sense, it's impossible for humans and Tamranens to have a children how are you alive?" Dick asked.

"Dad honestly I don't know but I could use help designing a suit." Mar'i said can we go to wherever you go to suit up as Batman.

"Right follow me." Dick motioned Barbara ran after him.

"Dick you can't seriously be trusting her we don't even know if she is your daughter." Barbara pointed out.

"Babs I won't help her with her suit until we know for sure." Richard said, "We are going downstairs to do a DNA test. Once we know if what she says is true then we will work on her suit."

"Okay. Fine by me." Barbara said there was a moment of silence then their son Richard Jr. started crying Barbara sighed, "I got him." She said and ran upstairs as Richard and Mar'i head to the Batcave an hour later Barbara came down right as the results came in, "Well?" Barbara asked.

"She's telling the truth." Dick said, "I was thinking a purple bird logo with a black and purple cape purple leg armor and a purple mask the rest black."

"I like it dad." Mar'i said, "But I already had something in mind, I know what you're thinking it shows some skin do have to remind you what you wore at my age?" she asked and pointed to the glass case holding his Robin suit.

"Point taken." Richard said looking at his daughter then wondered how both is daughter's got his hair color. She liked the leg armor but decided to change it to leggings black boots a black skirt she had a purple v shape on her chest at the very top for some reason she wanted a utility belt her torso armor had no sleeves and she had black gloves it took three hours to make the costume as she was putting the costume on Bette Kane, Hawkfire drove into the Batcave.

"Batman we need to talk by the way digging the new color scheme the black and blue fits you Wingnut." Nightingale snorted Bette looked at her then turned to Richard, "Um care to explain?"

"Long story what do you want?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid Blüdhaven needs me I'm sorry I need to go." Bette said Richard placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Bette I understand." Dick said, "Go." Bette ran out of the cave he turned to his daughter fully dressed, "Let's start training." He said as they got into fighting stances.

Elsewhere in Gotham Damian and Sara where just getting out of the movie, "Now I understand why my father loved the Gray Ghost." Damian said.

"I have to say Badass reboot." Sara said they were almost to Damian's car when he turned to face her their green eyes meeting Damian pulled out a box, he opened it to show a Nightwing bird neckless just like what her mom wears every day.

"They were out of bats so I got your dad's old persona." Damian said, "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Damian…I don't know what to say." She said, "Thank you." She said and kissed him.

"Well hello there kiddies." A Red Hood thug said, "This is from Uncle Ja…son." The guy said and pulled out a baseball bat with nails in it, "Unless the girl gives us the neckless." The guy said extending his hand.

"Us?" Damian said right after that he was grabbed by a brute thug the same for Sara, "Hey let her go LET HER GO!" Damian shouted.

"Take the girl into Crime Ally you know what to do" the man chucked the friend taking Sara into Crime Ally and his baseball bat, "We'll take care of the Wayne brat." The guy said and wound up a punch.

"Hey!" a guy around Damian's age walked up he had hazel eyes and a Keystone University lettermen jacket, "pick on someone your own size."

"Who the hell are you?" one of the thugs asked.

"My name is Jai West and you need to stop picking on my friend or I'll hurt you." Jai threatened

"Yeah right little man you're going to need saving." "The thug asked and walked towards him, the man swung at Jai he ducked and swept the man's leg which gave Damian an opening to head-butt the thug holding him and knocked him out with a right hook he walked up to Jai.

"West. Like Wally West so you're Artemis's kid?" Damian asked.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time Artemis and Dad have dated, the woman he…um…"cheated" on her with is my mom." His phone vibrated, "Oh my sister is waiting later Damian you need to comfort your girlfriend." Jai said and sped off at super speed.

"Sara!" Damian shouted and grabbed his staff from his back seat and ran to Crime Ally where Sara was covered in blood, and bleeding in various places most notably her side and the thug was on the ground, dead, with a broken neck, and the bat stuck on his forehead. Damian rushed to her she was crying, "Sara are you okay?" he asked she looked at him tears rolling down her face.

"Can you promise you won't tell my dad?" Sara asked in between sobs.

"Yes I can he won't find out." Damian said and helped her to his car, "After we get you to a hospital." He said and sped towards Gotham general she was stitched up in an hour and home by noon.

"What happened?" Dick asked, "That movie was out two hours ago."

"Some of Red Hoods guys tried to mug us and we got separated I got saved by Jai West and saved Sara but she was hurt so I took her to the hospital and got her stitched up."

"And by 'saved' you mean?" Dick asked.

Damian looked at Sara, "I killed him." He said, "I broke his neck."

"Okay. Let me see the wound." Dick said Sara lifted up her shirt to show a huge scar where the man stabbed her what looks repeatedly with the nail in the bat.

"Dick the man said this is from Uncle Jason, his thugs know who we are." Damian said sounding worried.

"Then it isn't safe here" Dick said, "where's Tim?" he asked.

"Work." Damian said as Richard put on a jacket, "Where are you going?" he asked. Dick didn't reply he just got in his car and drove off. At Wayne Enterprise Tim Wayne was looking at stock at his deck when his assistant buzzed.

"Mr. Wayne a Richard Grayson Sr. is here to see you." She said Tim's eyes widened.

"Send him in." he said and left his desk as Richard walked in, "Dick how can I help you?"

"The Manor is not safe. Jason's thugs know who my family is…biologically the Grayson's will be moving out." He said removing the Deed to Wayne Manor from his jacket pocket, "I want you to have it." Not waiting for a reply Dick placed the deed on Tim's desk and walked off. He then drove home and told the family the real reason, "This is against something I believe. I believe to fix a problem you have to live in it we aren't living in the problem we leave tomorrow. You better start packing." The next day Tim walked up to Dick before they left.

"Hey Richard can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure what's up?" Dick replied.

"As you know Stephanie and I are getting married and I like you to be my best man." Tim said.

"Could Connor not make it?" he asked jokingly, "Tim you're like my brother of course I will." The wedding took place two weeks later it was postponed by a large Red Hood attack it was nice and simple no reference to God Tim being an atheist. (Author's note: true fact about Tim Drake he is an atheist in the comics)A month past and the manor was attacked by Harley Quinzel and some thugs, Tim, Stephanie, and Damian were mostly unharmed while Alfred was put into a comatose state. When Dick visited he thought about life and what would happen to his city if he lost his that day he went to down to the Batcave, "It's been two month's since the war started…"


	2. Chapter 01: Two Months Later

Chapter 01: Two Months Later

"It's been two months since the war started and Gotham became… chaos, Batman Inc. has suffered a lot we have lost a lot of members, Batwing, BlackBat, and Catwoman just to name a few. Huntress is still captured. Oh in case you… someone finds this my name is Richard Grayson and I have a secret I'm The Batman—" Dick said.

"Richard come up!" A woman shouted that woman is Richard's wife Barbara Gordon- Grayson "It's time for breakfast."

"Okay be right up." Dick shouted and cut off the Bat-computer which he had a version of in his home. Richard and his family no longer lived in Wayne Manor because it is Dick's belief that to solve a problem you have to live in it, so his family moved to the slums of Gotham, the city of The Batman.

"Hey dad." Two dark haired teenagers said one was The Batarcher, Sara Grayson the other was only half human she is the daughter of Richard and Koriand'r, the Tamaranen princess Starfire the girl had light orange skin and had her mother's eyes she was eighteen her hero name is Nightingale her alter ego is Mar'i Grayson, also she has a huge crush on Sara's boyfriend Damian Wayne, the Son of the Original Batman thankfully her half-sister didn't know that.

"Hello girls." Dick said.

"Da da." his son Richard Grayson Jr. said, "Daaa da."

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"Clean, awake, and not throwing a temper tantrum so good." Barbara answered.

"Great." Richard said, "Any word from Damian?" he asked.

"None and it's been three days" Sara said worried, "please let me go look for him." Sara begged.

"No we can't afford to lose you as well you're one of our best soldiers." Barbara answered.

"But mom—" Sara started but was cut off.

"Your mother is right Sara you're too valuable to the team" Dick said and looked at Barbara, "and we aren't soldiers we're Batman Incorporated." Dick said to her.

"Richard you run this like a military operation." Barbara said.

"Because right now I have to Damnit!" Richard shouted standing up, "I'm going back to the 'cave." Richard then walked to the cave entrance, "Sara." said.

"Yes father." she said.

"You should be happy we weren't at the manor when it was attacked otherwise we'd be in either the same situation as Damian, in a coma like Alfred, or dead." Dick said then walked down. One hour later Barbara walked down to the Batcave below their basement Richard was sitting in his chair.

"Richard can we talk?" Barbara asked.

"Sure." Dick said, "What's on your mind?"

"Maybe Batman Inc. cannot handle this" Barbara said, "our numbers are extremely less than Red Hood's maybe we should call the Justice League for back up."

"I'll think about it." Richard said.

"What were you doing down here earlier?" Barbara asked.

"Forming a contingency plan in case I die I need someone to take on the mask and what if none of the 'Batfamily' or Batman Inc. is alive when I fall someone will take up the mantel they need to know who they are succeeding." Richard explained, "The person who finds this needs to know the rules and limits of The Batman and when choosing a successor to make sure they were…are loved."

"Why are you making this?" Barbara asked.

"Gotham has fallen to chaos anyone who could get out got out I fear that is where Damian is in a different city Metropolis, Star, Central, Keystone, Coast, Boston, Hell even Blüdhaven basically to a different city." Richard said.

"I doubt it." Barbara said.

"Why do you doubt it Babs?" Dick asked.

"If he skipped town he would've told us and his Batman Inc. agent file which automatically updates would say a different city." Barbara said, "also if he skipped town he could contact us". Just then there was a knock at the door Dick ran upstairs and answered it at the door there was a eleven year old boy he had extremely dark brown almost back hair on the ground next to him was Damian Wayne in his Redbird identity very injured and extremely bloody.

"Can we stay here my parents are dead they were killed by some mean men three days ago Redbird saved me but was hurt in the process he needs medical help." The boy said.

Dick stood shocked for a few seconds then shouted to Barbara, "Babs get the medical kit!" he turned to the boy and said, "get in hurry." Then he look at Nightingale, "Get this boy something to eat NOW." Dick finally turned to Sara, "Get Redbird down stairs ASAP."


	3. Chapter 02: Robin Reborn

Chapter 02: Robin Reborn

The boy's name is Terrence McGinnis his friends call him Terry and he had been hiding and fighting off people for three whole days. After he had been fed Dick had a talk with him.

"How did the thugs kill your parents?" he asked, "I know this won't be easy to talk about but it's the only way I can help you and you can help me."

"I don't know how this is helping anyone but okay." He took a deep breath, "We were walking home from the toy store when three thugs jumped out from behind and started beating my parents with crowbars. My dad told me to run one went after me I was far away when Redbird showed up the thug's friends showed up with their crowbars dented and covered in blood redbird beat two of them but the one that chased me stabbed him. I picked up a knife I found in a trashcan and stabbed the guy in the knee after that we have been on the run for three days he told me we needed to get to this address I don't know why."

"Follow me kid." Richard said. Dick walked to a grandfather clock and set it to 11:15 a secret passageway opened Dick walked down the stairs and in to his Batcave

"Whoa." Terry said wide eyed, "Now I know why this house you're-you're-you're B-B-Batman!" he said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes and we could use you're help" Dick said getting his Batman suit and lead him to a glass case which held an armored Robin costume, "if you feel up to it."

"You want me to be the sixth Robin!?" he said shocked.

"Yes." Batman said, "But the more important question "Do you want to be trained to be Robin?" Batman asked and extended his hand.

"I have a better question" Terry said looking up at the hero of Gotham, "when do we start?" he said and then shook his hand. The next few weeks consisted of Batman training the new Robin during the day and fighting thugs at night. Then the day came where Terry McGinnis became Robin. That night before the battle started Terry and Dick had one final talk.

"You think you're ready?" Batman asked handing Robin his Batman Inc. equipment and his agent card.

"I'll do my best boss." Robin said.

"Don't call me boss call me Batman okay." Batman said.

"Okay." Robin said as Batman walked to the Batmobile which looks more like the Dark Knight trilogy Batmobile or 'the tumbler' except longer so it can fit more than two people

"Robin in the back with Batarcher and Redbird." Batman said

"Okay Batman." Robin said and jumped in the car. Once Batgirl, Batarcher, and Redbird joined them and they got out of the cave they were ambushed by Harley and some Hoods normally this wouldn't be a problem but this time they had military-grade weapons.

"Oh crap." Batarcher said, "Uh Dad."

Batman didn't reply.

"DAd." Batarcher repeated.

"Batman didn't reply again.

"DAD!" Batarcher shouted.

"I see them" Batman said and pressed a button on the Batmobile a smoke grenade shot out of the Batmobile and covered the entire area, "Let's go." he said everyone set their mask or cowl to be able to see through the smoke and quickly disposed of the thugs which only left Harley Quinzel formerly known as Harley Quinn 'The Joker's girlfriend'.

"Uh oh." Harley said when the smoke cleared and she was out numbered five to one. She then pulled out an AK-47 and started firing.

"Take cover!" Batman shouted and threw down a flash grenade blinding Harley when she regained sight they were gone. "What the hell?!" Harley said, "Oh ha ha very funny Brats and Birds you won't scare me." She said as Batman snuck up behind her.

"Hello." Batman said and made Harley nearly pissed herself before she could react Batman had her by the throat with her feet off the ground, "WHERE IS RED HOOD?!" he asked angrily as everyone else came out of hiding.

"Why should I tell you?" Harley asked struggling to speak, "You wouldn't hit a girl would you? Would you?" she asked again struggling to speak.

"If you don't I'll break every bone in your body." Batman said, "And I'm an equal opportunity crime fighter so I would. Especially you Quinn." Harley slapped him.

"It's Quinzel dipshit." Harley said then she got tapped on the shoulder she turned to where the tap came from and looked right into a punch from Batgirl.

"Look bitch you better give us something we can use or Batarcher will be unleashed on you." Batgirl said.

"Oh yeah what will she do?" Harley asked.

"Listen to me." Redbird said, "Batarcher can shoot through a guy's head and he was a Red Hood thug with his hood up. Just imagine what she can do to you."

"I'd rather not if it's ok with you 'birdy." Harley said.

"I don't give a shit and don't call me 'birdy." Redbird said, "Just don't say I didn't warn you." Harley stuck her tongue out at Redbird. "Can I cut it off now?" Damian asked pulling out a knife.

"No." Batman answered, "Harley last chance to spill." Batman warned her.

"Nope, no way, nada, negative, not in your life, in youwoooaaahhh!" Harley said as she was thrown to Batarcher who had her Bow and Arrow ready, "Whoa, whoa, whoa watch where you're pointing that thing Bratarcher." Harley pleaded.

"I will if you spill on your husband's location." Batarcher said poking Harley's stomach with the arrow.

"Ow please don't." Harley said seeing Batarcher pull the string back.

"TALK OR I FIRE!" Batarcher shouted.

"You don't want to do that if you want to keep your head." Harley said.

"What?" Batarcher said confused.

"Snipers." Batman said, "You have snipers!?" Batman shouted then picked up Harley by the jacket.

"Yep leading them is the best marksmen in the business, the second best assassin in the world, and one of Red Hood's new partners." Harley said with an evil smile on her face.

"Deadshot." Batman said, "Red Hood's working with Deadshot. Everyone take cover!" Batman's team ran for cover.

"I can take him." Batarcher said seriously bow and arrow at the ready.

"No babe." Redbird said, "I don't want that pretty face blown off." Batman had taken Harley with him she heard what Redbird said.

"Wait their dating?!" Harley said shocked, "Poor Hood the only former Robin that didn't have a girlfriend as Robin." Harley said trying to get sympathy out of Batman and failing miserably. "Nothing." Harley said.

"Well he died. So he never really had a chance." Batman said.

"Yeah." Harley said nervously.

"Shut the fuck up." Robin said.

"Shit how do you know that word at age eleven?" Batman asked.

"Batman Gotham is pretty ghetto." Robin said.

"You want ghetto go to Blüdhaven that place is worse than Gotham it is the only place I know with a worse crime rate than Gotham. That is why Hawkfire had to go back." Batman said

"Wow that sounds bad". Robin said their conversation was interrupted when Red Hood showed up.

"Let her go!" Red Hood shouted.


	4. Chapter 03: A Fanily Affair

Sorry for the short chapter

* * *

Chapter 03: A Family Affair

"Finally." Batman said, "I've been looking for you for quite a while Red Hood."

"I know I've been doing the same but all I'm finding is your pieces of shit you call a Batfamily." Red Hood said, "But the herd has been thinned quite a lot and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you missing some people from your usual crew?"

"Yes Tim and Stephanie Wayne." Batarcher said.

"I got them." Red Hood said, "And I'm ready to kill them bring 'em out!" two thugs brought out Red Robin, the Robin after Jason and Spoiler, Red Robin's wife.

"And you wonder why I was your only friend." Red Robin said. Red Hood responded by viciously beating Red Robin with his Glock.

"Stop please!" Spoiler screamed crying, "He was your friend! He was like a brother in the—" she didn't get to finish from a bitch slap with the Glock.

"Let them go!" Batman shouted, "Don't make us come up there." he threatened.

"You. Come up here." Red Hood laughed, "In case you forgot, I know all your tactics how else would I have been able to catch Red Robin AND his wife AND injure one of the best agents so you wouldn't send out the only person who can shoot through my men's head gear allowing me to get the upper hand in the same night." Red Hood took off his helmet "If I were you I'd tuck my cape in between my legs and crawl back to my cave and never leave that's the only place your safe, now LET HARLEY GO!"

"How about a trade?" Batman asked, "Harley for Red Robin and Spoiler."

"I got a better idea" Red Robin said socking Red Hood from behind and taking out a few goons, "RUN!" he and Spoiler got up and ran Red Robin and Spoiler called their cycles, "Put Harley on my cycle I'll interrogate her at The um… Robin nest I guess I'm still trying to think of a new name since Batman doesn't live there."

"Okay GO!" Batman shouted.

"Wait!" Redbird shouted and removed a tracking device from Red Robin's motorcycle Redbird pulled out a drone and sent it to the Iceberg Lounge.

"Thanks little brother." Red Robin said smiling.

"Get out of here big bro!" Redbird shouted. Red Robin and Spoiler drove off to Wayne Manor Batman, Batgirl, Batarcher, Redbird, and Robin went back to the Batcave.


	5. Chapter 04: Deathstroke

I guess at one point I had writer's block and couldn't think of much the next chapter should be the last promise

* * *

Chapter 04: Deathstroke

"Holy intensity Batman." Robin said, "That was intense."

"Okay first off what you just did I started I need to teach you how to do that before you can use it in every-battle situations" Batman said, "and your right that was…intense." Batman and everyone changed into their civilian identity and Damian went home to Alfred, the next Day Richard and Barbara were watching TV when Red Hood took control.

"People left in Gotham we interrupt your regularly scheduled programing to bring you this announcement" Red Hood started, "I realize I have been fighting an **un** fair fight Batman has all his guys who can kick The Hood Gang's ass. So I did the only logical thing I found myself some partners come on out guys." Out walked the two deadliest assassins in the world number two Floyd Lawton (Deadshot) and number one Slade Wilson (Deathstroke).

"Oh no." Dick said he has a history with Deathstroke after the Teen Titans accidentally killed one of his sons who had been hired to kill the Titans Slade took over the contract and has grown to loath Dick who was the leader and still tries to kill Dick sometimes.

"Get the girls they need to learn about Deathstroke and why they are at risk epically Nightingale." Dick said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"My name is Deadshot" Deadshot started, "and I am the best marksman in the business I never miss so don't cross me. Or else BANG!" He said with an evil smile on his face.

"The man to my right" Red Hood started, "Is Deathstroke he doesn't talk much but he is a one man army be careful he will kill you for looking at him funny and all he wants to… all we want to do is two simple words. Kill Batman. And we now return you to your regularly scheduled entertainment."

"Shit." Dick said.

"What is the matter father?" Sara asked.

"Yeah what troubles you?" Mar'i asked.

"I need to tell you two about a man" Dick said then turned off the TV, "His name is Slade Wilson he is more commonly known as Deathstroke, he is **THE BEST** assassin in the world, he has a nickname of 'The Terminator', and he hates me. He was an enemy of the Teen Titans which puts you two at risk but Sara is at risk because of me. Mar'i you are at risk a little more because of me and Starfire two former Teen Titans." Dick finished.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sara asked.

"As you two know Deadshot has teamed up with Red Hood." Dick said.

"Yes." Sara said.

"Well I just learned, Deathstroke has also joined up with Red Hood and Deadshot with their sole purpose being to kill me." Dick explained.

"And we are in the danger how?" Mar'i asked.

"You're my kids they will try to lure me out through kidnapping you." Dick said, "I think you should stay off the field until this blows over." The two girls looked at each other.

"NO!" both girls said in unison.

"We are in this business to fight with you not to hide away if someone wants to use us to get to you let them we can take them." Sara said.

Dick looked at them and had a small smile on his face and said, "Trust me when I say you don't know what or who you're about to deal with."

"Well that makes it more fun." Mar'i said.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Dick said seriously.

"Dad we'll be fine." Sara said smiling trying to reassure her father.

"Alright. If you want to fight Deathstroke we have some training to do come on." Dick said. They trained for hours and when time for patrol came the girls where extremely tired and to soar to go on patrol so tonight it was Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Redbird, Red Robin, and Spoiler.

"Alright we need to spread out and find anything we can on Red Hood's new partners." Batman said then turned to Red Robin "What have you found out from Harley?" Batman asked.

"Nothing Batman, she is extremely devoted to Jason but she did tell me something interesting." Red Robin said, "Something we could exploit to tear the partnership apart."

"At this point I'm willing to try anything. What is it?" Batman asked.

"Before Jason for who knows what number time, Harley had a thing for Deadshot if we can exploit that try to reignite that spark they had then Deadshot and Red Hood will fight for her love and tear the partnership apart." Red Robin said.

"In order to do that we would need someone on the inside which we don't have." Batman said.

"I could do it." Redbird said removing his cowl, "You can trust me. Being a Wayne I'm a natural match maker."

"I can't deny that." Batman said.

"Too bad I know your plan" a voice said. Everyone turned around to see a man in Kevlar armor mixed with tactical armor and loaded with weaponry (fire arms, swords, and a staff) with a half orange and half black helmet on.

"Deathstroke." Batman said grimly, "I thought you worked alone." Batman said.

"I usually do" Deathstroke said, "but our interest align temporarily."

"Then why are you here alone?" Batman said.

"I'm not." Deathstroke said then Batman and allies were attacked from behind the last thing Batman saw were Deadshot, Deathstroke, and Red Hood's boots.


	6. Chapter 05: BlackBat Lives

Chapter 05: BlackBat Lives

When Batman awoke he was tied up and sitting in water with the others in Red Hoods hideout and their utility belts removed and on the other side of the room he tried to see the others but no luck.

"Don't bother that is like one of your lines" Red Hood said, "You won't break free you can't break free if you try you die." Batman looked around and saw a broken electrical cord near the water.

"Jason why are you working with them?" Batman said.

"We all want you out of the picture so we can rule Gotham. And once we rule Gotham I will dispose of them personally." Red Hood said then laughed.

"You said before you took over Joker's gang you did research. Did you do that for your partners?" Batman asked.

"Yes, why do you know something about one of them I don't?" Red hood asked.

"Yes it involves Harley so I think it is fair you should know." Batman said.

"What?" Red Hood asked interested.

"She has a romantic attachment to Deadshot they have even had sex during her time in the Suicide Squad." Batman said, "For all you know the only reason he is working with you is to steal Harley from you. Are you willing to allow that?" Batman asked.

"How do you know this?" Red Hood asked.

"Red Robin got the information from her." Batman said.

"Where is she?" Red Hood asked.

"If you let us go we'll let her go." Batman said.

"Eh my men will find her." Red Hood said.

"Let them go." a woman said Red Hood turned around to see an Asian woman in a Batsuit the BlackBat, Cassandra Cain.

"Cassandra!" Batman said shocked.

"You're alive!" Red Hood said shocked.

"Wait Cassandra!" Red Robin said, "She's alive let me see." he said then got elbowed by Spoiler who is a good friend of Cassandra's and obviously jealous that her husband wanted to see another woman (Author's Note: Man I need to work on my wording not in the relationship or perverted way), "What? I can't be excited that a friend isn't dead?"

"Shut up or I'll shoot you with the Glock this time." Red Hood said but when he reached for the Glock it was gone, "What the hell?!" he said.

"Missing something?" Cassandra asked tossing the Glock out the window.

"You Bitch!" Red Hood shouted and charged but got easily beaten by BlackBat she then ran over and cut the line freeing her friends.

"We need to get moving it is chaos outside Gotham needs protection the League of Assassins have showed up Talia Al Ghul and all." Cassandra said.

"Oh no." Damian said, "My mother is here she'll think Dick is Father." They all ran outside to see the League of Assassins surrounding the building and an astonishing gorgeous woman with brown hair and Green eyes walking up Talia Al Ghul, heiress to the demon, and Damian's mother.

"Hello beloved." She said looking at Batman she went in for a kiss.

"Um mother" Damian started, "that isn't my father my father is dead he has been dead for a while now that is Nightwing." he explained.

"Oh well this is awkward." Talia said.

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

"My father recently passed knowing Damian was eighteen it is time for him to come home to Nanda Parbat and lead the League of Assassins." Talia explained.

"Mother with all due respect I wish to stay in Gotham I have a life here, I have a wonderful girlfriend, I have friends, I have a new family after you kicked me out and said 'I am no longer welcomed in the house of Al Ghul', I even have an adopted older brother so if you think for one second I'm going to leave all this behind you mother have another thing coming and may I remind you it was your monster who almost killed me when I was ten I almost died thanks to something you created if your only reason of coming here was to get me to leave then get out of Gotham tell Leviathan and the League of Assassins to KISS MY ASS!" Damian said his voice rising every few words, "Leave NOW! Gotham is Batman Incorporated's turf."

"Very well though I don't like your decision I'll respect it but now you feel the wrath of the Demon, Talia Al Ghul!" Talia said, "This won't be the last time we meet." She turned around to see BlackBat.

"Leave my family alone." She said.

"They aren't your family Cassandra" Talia said, "if anything the League of Assassins are."

"Leave." Cassandra said.

"This will not be our last encounter." Talia said and left.


	7. Chapter 06: Back Up Gone Bad

Chapter 06: Back Up Gone Bad

"So Ra's Al Ghul is dead." Batman said talking with all living Batman Inc. agents on a hologram call, "But we aren't done with the house of Al Ghul."

"Dick turn on your TV link now you need to see this." Damian said Dick turned on his link to his own houses TV.

"Good morning everyone Red Hood here with some more news of new a new ally as most of you know or not I don't know who's in Gotham anymore, I originally set out to clean up Gotham but your hero Batman didn't like how I did his job better than him" he paused and smiled an am I annoying you smile at the camera, "and thus my war with Batman Incorporated started but since last time I have dropped Deadshot as a partner his replacement wants do to the world what I wanted to do to Gotham. Ladies and Gentlemen the lovely… Talia Al Ghul!" Talia walked out of the shadows.

"I am not the only new ally you have gained Red Hood you also have the entire League of Assassin at your disposal." Talia said smiling evilly.

"God damnit we are screwed!" Dick shouted, "Hey uh Babs I'm going to call backup."

"Who?" Tim asked.

"Oliver Queen." Dick answered.

"Green Arrow? Why? We could really use Superman or Wonder Woman right now." Sara said.

"Yeah see Clark and Diana didn't trust the League with the fact that they're dating. Though yes I am a fan of Superman but after that I don't trust him as much. Oliver I do trust, after all I trusted him enough to teach my daughter archery."

"True." Sara said.

"Call him." Barbara said, "I may get annoyed by him… a lot but the people come first."

"Oracle" Batman said to his computer system, "contact Justice League Member Green Arrow."

"Connecting" the computer said. A man in a crimson hooded suit answered.

"Roy where is Oliver?" Batman asked.

"He and Black Canary are on a date." Roy said, "Don't you ever go on Instagram?" Roy asked.

"That's beside the point look we need help so tell Oliver Speedy." Batman asked.

"My name is Arsenal." Roy said pulling out his phone and dialed Green Arrow, "Hey Ollie…I know…Oh really? Congrats man…Batman called he needs help …yes Batman needs help…no its Dick remember…yeah so no surprise there…he's still on the line…ok I'll keep it open…ok bye." he said hanging up "Dinah and Oliver are on their way to the Quiver."

"Thanks Roy." Batman said and started to hang up.

"Wait Oliver wanted the line kept open." Roy said.

"Okay." Batman said he waited for an hour and a half and Dick fell asleep waiting then when he woke up Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Black Canary were all in view, "We need help."

"As Arsenal tells me." Green Arrow said.

"Listen the League of Assassin are in Gotham they have teamed up with Red Hood and Deathstroke we are extremely outnumbered some agents think we should've contacted Superman or Wonder Woman but after that secret a few months back—" Batman said but was cut off

"I understand." Green Arrow said, "I just have one question." Green Arrow said suiting up.

"What?" Batman asked.

After Green Arrow flipped his hood up and turned on his voice disguiser, "How much are we up against?" Green Arrow asked smiling under the Hood.

"Several hundred maybe thousands and I'm guessing that means you'll help." Batman said.

"Yes." Green Arrow said after turning off his voice disguiser he turned to his fiancé and whispered, "Baby I need you to stay here someone needs to keep the streets of Star City safe while Roy and I are away."

"Okay be careful." Black Canary said.

"We're on our way." Green Arrow said, "We'll be there in a few days' time."

"Can't you just zeta beam here?" Batman asked "We need help **now!** " Batman said.

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting about that." Oliver said as he and Roy got off their Motorbikes and Oliver walked to a key pad and typed in the word Batcave a few seconds later Arsenal and Green Arrow were in the Batcave.

"We're here!" Arsenal said, "Where is your Archery range?" he asked.

"Roy we have more important matters than watching you get your ass kicked in an archery contest by a girl." Oliver said,

"I wouldn't get my ass kicked." Roy said as Sara was walking by.

"Yes you would." Sara said while texting Damian.

"Glad you guys are here we are vastly outnumbered for now you two are honorary Batman Incorporated Agents okay?" Batman said.

"Sure." Roy said.

"You will listen to me" Batman said then stared at Green Arrow, " **BOTH OF YOU** " he said.

"Fine." Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with me rich boy." Batman said.

"Wasn't the first Batman a 'rich boy'?" Green Arrow asked working on more arrows.

"At least his last name wasn't female royalty no wonder everyone think Dinah wears the pants in the relationship and she doesn't even wear pants she wears fishnet." Batman said that made Oliver snap he jumped onto the back of Batman pulled out an Arrow and drove it into his shoulder then jumped off and kicked the Arrow through his shoulder. Oliver then grabbed his bow and hit Batman on the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Then Oliver got nailed with an arrow he screamed in pain.

"GODDAMNIT!" he yelled.

"Leave my father alone." Sara said getting another arrow ready to fire.

"You said you came to help us not hurt us." Mar'i said floating in midair her hands raised charging up her starbolts, "So why do you attack our father?"

"Wait your related?!" Oliver said shocked.

"Paternally" Sara said then paused a moment, "hey don't change the subject." Sara said angrily drawing her bow, "Or you and Dinah won't have kids." She threatened aiming the bow at his penial area.

"Whoa time out." Roy said walking in between his mentor and the two angry girls he turned to the girls, "Look ladies Black Canary is a sensitive subject for Ollie so don't take it personally they literally like right as your dad had me call him got engaged, she had just said yes when his phone rang he was pissed he threatened to drive an arrow through me so just give him some space and your dad time to wake up." Just then Redbird showed up.

"Sara!" he said running to his girlfriend, "I heard the fight over my comlink I suited up came over as fast as I… who is this clown?" he said obviously talking about Arsenal.

"Look who's talking." Arsenal said under his breath, "I'm one half of the backup Batman called in." Arsenal said offended by being called a clown, "My name is Roy Harper you can call me Arsenal." he said removing his hood.

"Harper, Harper like my ex-girlfriend Lian Harper any relation?" Damian asked.

"Yeah" Roy said angrily, "she's my daughter… and you're the son of a bitch who broke her heart you're Daman Wayne the first Batman's BASTARD son."

"Hey don—" Sara started but was cut off by Damian.

"Uh babe a 'bastard' is a kid whose birth date is before his or her parents' wedding date so he's correct." Damian said.

"Oh." Sara said as Batman started to wake up Sara and Mar'i saw their father awakening.

"Father!" each of them said running over.

"Are you okay?" Mar'i asked.

"I'm fine." he said standing up and started stitching himself Green Arrow walked up to him and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." Green Arrow said he removed his hood and looked at Batman, "Do people really say that about Dinah and me?" he asked.

"Only Bruce did." Dick said smiling.

"Really? Did you want me to force an Arrow through you?" Oliver asked.

"I wanted to see how you would react so in case you try to attack me later I'll be able to predict your attack—" an explosion cut off their conversation for the moment because on the monitor it showed Red Hood and the League of Assassin were trying to break into the Batcave.


	8. Chapter 07: Red Hood and Allies Break In

I know if anyone is re reading this a big chunk got changed but that is for a different project

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to call it what it says on the page but it was too long so that's why it says Red Hood and Allies Break In

* * *

Chapter 07: Red Hood and the League of Assassins Break In

"Everyone suit up!" Batman shouted but too late they had broken through the wall of the Batcave Red Hood and Talia were leading the charge with a mix of Hood clan members, Deathstroke's personal assassin army called the New Titans, and League of Assassins members.

"FIRE!" Red Hood shouted as Harley and Deathstroke ran in and started messing up the place.

"Archer fire!" Talia ordered and imminently after the order was given the archers started firing arrows and all Batman Inc. agents had to take cover all except Batarcher who was getting higher ground with Green Arrow and Arsenal.

"On the count of three we fire." Oliver said.

"Okay." Roy and Sara said at the same time which they had done a few times but made nothing of it.

"One" they grabbed arrows, "Two" they drew back there bows, "Three" they fired the arrows and nailed a few archers and repeated the process dozens of times until Talia spotted them and told her archers to fire at them they took cover.

"We need help." Batarcher said

"No duh." Arsenal said. In response Batarcher stuck her tongue out in annoyance.

"Stop both of you." Green Arrow said angrily, "Either work together or leave each other alone."

"Jesus you can't get along without me." A woman said all three archers turned around arrows at the ready when Speedy walked calmly out of the shadows," Don 't worry I brought back up." she moved out of the way to reveal Huntress.

"Helena" Green Arrow said and chuckled, "Helena mother fu—"

"Shut up Ollie we can catch up later right now I an here to help."

"Okay...then take out your cross bow and start shooting. How'd you get to the Batcave anyway and where were you?" Arsenal said while shooting.

"We were trapped at Red Hood's base" Speedy said, "that is where I found out this secret I then purposed a plan to bust out and help you guys."

"When did you leave Star City?" Green Arrow asked angrily.

"Like three months ago." Speedy said.

"Well we're still outnumbered at least sixty to five," Batarcher said "not much better than before."

"For once I agree with her." Arsenal said which made Batarcher shoot him a surprised look, "Maybe we should call in Back up I could contact Wally (Kid Flash). He'd come in a heartbeat." He laughed at his own joke, "No seriously I could contact KF."

"NO!" Green Arrow said, "I'm sure Barry and Wally are busy enough." In another part of the Batcave Redbird has killed some of the Hoods and Assassins who have attacked him he and Nightingale are back to back beating the crap out of anyone who attacks them when Redbird gets an idea.

"I need your help." Redbird said.

"Really?!" Nightingale said, "I'm so shocked." She said sarcastically.

"Man no wonder Sara can't stand you." Redbird said, "Can you lift me in the air?"

"Probably" Nightingale said blasting enemies, "why?" she asked.

"I know your father has my father's gun collection down here it's the only way we can defend ourselves from the Hoods." Redbird explained, "Now get me in the air." Nightstar grabbed his hand and tried not to show her true feelings and lifted him in the air, "You do know where it is right?" he asked.

"Not a clue." Nightingale answered Redbird face palmed and turned on x-ray mode in his cowl.

"Why am I not surprised." He said looking through the room, "found it. It's in a false wall the only thing we need to do is find how to open it." Redbird thought for a while, Got it DNA scanner only he can open it." Right after he said that they were blasted out of the sky by the Heretic Damian looked up and saw the seven foot tall being, "Oh no." he said, "Not him, anyone but him."

"What is that thing?" Nightingale said disgusted with its appearance.

"It's called the Heretic it is a genetically enhanced clone of me created by my mother. The last time I fought it I was almost killed if not for Dick and my father." Redbird said as he and Nightstar started to stand up.

"Well we can't let that happen." Nightingale said and rose into the air, "You are the only living biological Wayne after all." She said and started attacking the Heretic.

"Nightingale no!" Redbird shouted, "If he almost killed me he'll slaughter you." he said.

"Damian what's going on in your area?" Batman asked over his comlink.

"You daughter, the one I'm not dating just engaged the Heretic in battle, if that thing almost killed me what could it do to Nightingale?" Redbird asked, "She doesn't have enough experience to beat him."

"But she has one thing you don't." Batman said, "Superpowers."

"My father told me to rely on my training first and gadgets second." Redbird said, "You've taught your daughter to rely on her training first powers second I'm watching the fight she's holding her own for now but eventua… she just slipped up I'm going to intervene."

"Okay" Batman said, "I'll try to make my way over there soon."

"Just hurry Redbird out." Redbird then charged and took out his Escrima stick and connected them to form a staff his Escrima sticks were different from Batman's, Damian's when connected formed a staff with electrified tips. "Hey ugly! Remember me." Damian shouted and clocked The Heretic with his staff knocking the helmet off to reveal the face of Damian Wayne except with more scars.

"Wow he does look like you." Nightingale said surprised Redbird wasn't lying.

"Nightingale run" Redbird ordered, "we'll talk about this later" he said, "and I did say he was a genetically enhanced **clone** right?"

"You haven't really given me no reason to believe what you say to me." Nightingale pointed out, "But I'm going to help."

"NO!" Redbird shouted, "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND… WELL ME GO HELP BLACKBAT OR SOMETHING I CAN HANDEL HIM!" Redbird ordered after that Nightingale soared away. In the front of the cave Batman and Batgirl were in a fight With Red Hood and Harley Quinzel.

"I didn't want to do this but they have a big guy we need a big guy. Batman said throwing down Red Hood.

"Who do you think?" Batgirl asked.

"Superman is the only thing that comes to mind." Batman said.

"I'm okay with that." Batgirl said.

"Batman to Superman" Batman said over his comlink, "we need help."


	9. Chapter 08: Superman to the Rescue

**Sorry for not posting for a while...work and writer's block/forgetting to post I am almost done writing the story so the process will happen quicker afterwards :)**

* * *

Chapter 08: Superman to the Rescue

After Batman said that just like the things said about him Superman arrived 'Faster than a speeding bullet'. "You need help." Superman said with a smirk on his face.

"They have a really big guy. Seven feet to be exact and he is strong with a capital s-t-r-o-n-g we need you to be the equalizer." Batman said.

"Is this 'big guy' the guy Redbird is fighting?" Superman asked.

"Yep" Batman said "The Heretic that thing almost killed him in their first encounter but now Redbird can beat that thing."

"So why do you need me?" Superman asked.

"To handle Deathstroke." Batman said and pointed to where Robin was being viciously beaten by Deathstroke, "before he kills Robin." Superman soared over and picked up Deathstroke by the helmet as Deathstroke got shot in the chest by Green Arrow.

"I see I wasn't their first choice." Superman said throwing Deathstroke on the ground.

"Well you did not trust your allies and friends with the fact you are dating Wonder Woman." Oliver said while firing arrows.

"You can't still be mad about that." Superman said hoisting Deathstroke over his head.

"Most of us are" Oliver said as he knocked the Green Kryptonite out of Deathstroke's hand and then Batarcher put it in a lead box and went back to where the archers are, "You're welcome."

"All you did is knock it out of his hand where it could still hurt me I should thank Batarcher who put it in a led box." Superman said throwing Deathstroke against a wall, "Thank you Batarcher for saving my life.

"Don't get used to it this is going to go with the rest of the Kryptonite later." Batarcher said, "Hey their running away."

"Because their big guy's down." Redbird said everyone turned and Redbird had defeated The Heretic, "Alright Superman take him to Nanda Parbat." Superman picked up The Heretic and flew off.

"Deathstroke we're leaving NOW!" Red Hood shouted and pressed a button on a trigger and ran then Batman noticed bombs all over the cave and Deathstroke was gone.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Batman shouted, "MOVE HURRY! BABS GET JUNIOR!" Right after everyone made it out the Batcave exploded and the Grayson's home imploded along with it. As everyone looked at it Batman walked to the front with everyone looking at him he address all of them, "Everyone go back to your base of operation, my team will be working from the Bat-Bunker under Wayne Tower until we can rebuild our house."

"Alright" Barbara said, "I have never been there." After that everyone went their separate ways Tim, Damian, and Stephanie went to Wayne Manor. Cassandra went back to her hotel room. Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Speedy went to Star City. Superman went back to Metropolis. Dick and his team went to Wayne Tower and drove to the back drove to the sub level no one at Wayne Enterprises knew about Batman got out of the car and walked up to the wall, he pulled a fake brick off.

"Voice recondition required." A voice box on the wall said Dick cleared his throat.

"Batman and family." Richard said.

"Entry authorized, welcome back Batman version two point zero." The voice box said as Batman walked into the Batmobile as the wall split open and Batman drove in after driving in darkness for several minutes they stopped around him lights turned on and a mini Batcave was revealed to everyone complete with the Oracle computer system and everything.

"Holy…crap Batman." Robin said in pure astonishment, "How was this kept secret?" he asked.

"Red Robin runs Wayne enterprises remember." Batman answered.

"I mean even when he didn't run it." Robin asked.

"The only time it was used was when…He disappeared it was only used at night so it was very easy." Batman said.

"We have another problem" Barbara said, "Where will we sleep?" she asked cradling their baby rocking him to sleep.

"I have a friend in town, an ex-girlfriend. She couldn't leave the circus train had already left. She bought a condo here in Gotham." Batman said, "She's a good girl her name is Raya Vestir, Babs remember when you met her?"

"Oh yeah she was a nice girl." Barbara said, "But she doesn't know… our secrets how will you explain that?" Barbara asked.

"She doesn't need to know that. I've studied her condo it's big enough to fit all of us." Richard said then looked at his son, "All of us." He said changing into civilian clothes, "There is only one problem." Richard said pulling up schematics of Gotham.

"More than one." Barbara said under her breath, "Anyway what is the problem?" she asked putting Richard Jr. in a cradle.

"She lives in the heart of Red Hood's territories." Dick said, "slowly the GCPD is taking over they won't be near her condo for months."

"Let's do it." Mar'i who in her 'human' identity's name is Mary said.

"We have no choice." Sara said.

"I'm okay with that." Terry said.

"Fine." Barbara mumbled upset by the decision.

"We move tomorrow for now we stay here." Dick said pulling out sleeping bags which he kept here just in case. The next day they drove out on Motorbikes Dick's had a side car for Terry it would've been weird to drive the Batmobile in daytime. They drove for three hours and reached her neighborhood earlier that day Richard had texted her that he and his family were coming for a visit. When they reached her condo Richard knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a woman shouted from in the condo when the door opened an attractive red head answered the door in a batman shirt and blue jeans. "Dickie!" she said hugging Richard the name made Barbara laugh.

"Dickie?" Barbara asked laughing.

"That's what I was called during my time in the circus 'little Dickie Grayson'." Dick said as Raya let go.

"Oh hello Barbara I haven't seen you since we ran into each other at Richard's trailer." Raya said noticing Richard family.

"Hi Raya." Barbara said, "May we come in?"

"Oh yes please come in." Raya said gesturing to come in the first impression was clean and tidy in Raya's room alone in the living room near the window she had a Barrett Fifty Caliber sniper rifle, "I was cleaning the living room when you knocked sorry I woke up a little late today slept through my alarm. So can I meet your family?"

"Huh… oh yeah, yeah." Richard said taking his eyes from the sniper rifle" Raya since you last were in Gotham Barbara and I have gotten married this is Sara" putting his hand on Sara, "The girl next to her is um… Sara's half-sister who I had with an old girlfriend who you haven't met, Kory Anders" Dick said with both hands on Mary

"So an accident." Raya said.

"Yes." Richard said, "This kid is my adopted son Terrence McGinnis-Grayson, he prefers to be called Terry. And the baby is my biological son Richard John Grayson Jr." a few hours past and Richard told Raya a lie about what happened to their house and they needed a place to stay.

"Oh my god Richard of course your family can stay here it's not your fault your house was destroyed by a stray missile fired by Red Hood I can't imagine how you feel I bet you just want to break his neck." Raya said.

"You have no idea." Richard said and smiled, "Thank you for giving us a place to stay."

"Dickie don't mention it. You are one of my best friends who I know won't lie to me." Raya smiled, her smile even now made Richard almost want to cheat on Barbara. Then Raya got up and walked away as Barbara entered the room.

"Well?" She asked sitting on the couch next to Dick, "Can we stay?"

"Yes we can." Dick said and turned on the TV to not a picture of Red Hood and his allies but a new Joker which made both Dick and epically Barbara jump, Barbara also got a pain in her mid-section where the bullet wound was from when the original Joker shot her paralyzing her for three years.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen I am The Joker!" he said and started laughing.

"I know that voice" Barbara said, "I can't believe it, i-it's my little brother James Jr."

"I'm here to make a name for myself, and to make an impact, at a point in my life I crossed paths with the Joker and he wondered if I stuck with him what he could do with me I've noticed he's been gone a while…and probably won't come back so I'M here to crack some necks and put smiles on people's faces, and I'll do it the right way with ME leading it alone no _Harley Quinns_ here just me and my boys " out from the shadows came The New Joker Clan, he then started laughing which made Barbara's mid-section feel like it's on fire.

"Mute it mute the damn thing!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay" Richard said and muted the TV, "better?"

"Much" She said taking some deep breaths as the pain went away, "much better." Just then Raya walked in the room.

"What's going on in here!?" Raya asked, "I heard Barbara screaming. Is she okay?"

"Fine just, there's a new Joker by that I mean someone is dressing up as Joker." Richard said.

"How do you know it isn't the same guy?" Raya asked.

"The old one was killed by Red Hood before he took over." Dick said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"That's classified." Dick said Raya looked at the TV.

"He's fresh out of Arkham Asylum in his early twenties and may still but at least used to wear glasses." Raya said shocking Dick and Barbara.

"How do you know that?" both of them asked.

"Classified." She said studying Barbara's expression, "You know who he is don't you?"

"Y-Y-Yes" she stuttered to answer, "He's- he's my brother." Barbara said, "Police records don't even know who the old Joker was my father's death must've driven him mad." She said Barbara looked out the window it was sunset, "Dick." She said and motioned with her head towards the window Dick looked and got the message."

"Kids! Ready to go to your friends' houses?!" Richard shouted which was the code for 'time to go to the Batcave' it was only used if around someone who doesn't know their secret.

"Oh course." Mary said the Batfamily members exited the apartment and everyone drove to Wayne Foundation Building once in the Bat-Bunker the kids learned about The New Joker.

"Everyone listen up earlier today Batgirl and I found out there is a new Joker as in a new man under the face paint." Batman said, "And we know who it is under the paint."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"James Gordon Jr." Barbara said.

"Uncle James?!" Sara shouted shocked, "How did this happen?" She asked.

"We believe it was the death of Commissioner Gordon his and Barbara's father." Batman said, "But the real cause is still unknown."

"A version of the first Joker's background is on bad day, we know Junior has always been different maybe Commissioner's death was the final thing he needed to go off the deep end." Redbird said, "But all these are just theories." Then the Bat-Computer blared an alarm for a bank robbery by Red Hoods goons, "Well are we just going to stand here?"

"Wait" Batman said a few seconds later the Bat signal popped up, "okay now we can go." And they raced to the vehicle.


	10. Chapter 09: Flamebird Begins

Chapter 09: Flamebird Begins

Commissioner Bullock waited atop Police Precinct with Detective Renee Montoya he impatiently checked his watch.

"Don't worry Harvey he'll be here." Montoya said, "Just be patient Commissioner."

"Don't tell me to be patient Detective." Bullock said smoking a cigar.

"You know that will kill you right." Batman said out of nowhere startling the two Police Officers.

"JESUS! Now I know how Gordon felt." Bullock said.

"No you don't." Montoya said.

"Anyway, I hope you saw the news today a new 'Clown Prince of Crime' is in Gotham." Bullock said removing his cigar from his mouth and putting it out.

"We have reason to believe it is Jim Gordon's son, James Gordon Jr." Detective Montoya said, "He fits the card no pun intended, he is a former Arkham inmate, almost killed shortly after birth possibly causing his…odd behavior, and he was always weird. What do you say Nightwing?"

"First off Montoya **I'm Batman now**." Batman said angrily though impressed she knew he was Nightwing, "In the Bat-Bunker earlier we came to the same assumption."

"What happened to the Batcave?" Montoya asked.

"We were breached and one battle later. KABOOM!" Robin said.

"You have one now." Bullock said.

"Yeah, hey I was Robin once, so it only makes since and technically this is my _second_ one." Batman said.

"Do I care?" Bullock said, "After all I HATE CAPES!" as a Cop entered the top of the precinct

"Sir we just got a silent alarm from the First National Bank of Gotham they are being robbed." The officer said.

"Don't worry Red Robin and Spoiler are handling it." Batman said.

"Thanks." Bullock said and turned to the Cop, "Take a squad and go get the robbers and take 'em to Blackgate."

"Yes sir." The Cop said and ran downstairs and when Bullock turned around Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Redbird, Nightingale, and Batarcher were gone.

"Now you know how Gordon felt." Montoya said smiling.

Bullock looked at her sternly "Get back to work" he said about to turn off the Bat-Signal, "You know what I'll keep it on." Bullock said.

"Good idea." Montoya said. In the Batmobile Batman was on a call with Tim Wayne, Red Robin.

"What do you mean they were taken care of when you arrived?" Batman asked.

"I mean we got there and they were knocked out I checked the security footage showed a redhead in a red and yellow outfit appeared out of nowhere kicked their asses but she didn't walk away uninjured she told the clerk to wait five minutes and press the silent alarm" Tim said, "the clerk backed up the story. She was doing a lot of flips and acrobatic movements."

"Did you say _redhead_?" Dick said and looked at Barbara, "Do you think?" he asked Barbara.

"Do I need to remind you she's on _our_ side?" Tim said.

"Maybe" Barbara said to Dick, "she did know all those facts about the new Joker just by seeing him on a TV and she is an acrobat." She said ignoring Tim

"Hello?" Tim said, "Can you hear me?"

"We'll talk to her tomorrow." Dick said.

" **YO!** " Tim shouted.

"What?" Dick asked.

"What do you mean what you just randomly started ignoring me. What the hell?" Tim said.

"Sorry something personal." Dick said, "Do you have a picture of her where we can see her face downloaded into your system?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tim asked.

"Can you send it to me?" Dick asked.

"Sure I'll have to cut the connection to do it. Red Robin out." Red Robin answered

"Batmobile out." Batman said a few seconds later he received the picture he opened it on the windshield the picture made him stop in the middle of the street the mystery person was Raya, "Something tells me the train didn't leave her behind, something tells me she quit." He said looking at Barbara with a shocked expression. The next day Dick and Barbara confronted her on the matter while the kids were at school.

"Hey Raya can we talk?" Barbara asked.

"Not now Barbara I'm on the Phone with Mr. Haly." Raya said holding her arm and walked into her room a few seconds later she backed into the room followed by Batman his cape covered most of his costume he had a voice disguiser in his hand complements of Green Arrow.

"Mrs. Grayson close the blinds no one must see this conversation happen or both of you will be targeted." Batman said.

"Sure thing." Barbara said faking being scared she ran and closed all the blinds Batman pulled out the photo of the woman in Red.

"I ran facial recognition on this photo the face came up as yours. Is this true?" Batman asked.

"Yes it is. Why, are you upset I beat your partners to the punch?" Raya said.

"Move your arm." Batman said reluctantly Raya to reveal a big cut wound from the fight the previous night, "Miss Vestir—" Batman started but was cut off.

"Drop the act Dickie I know it's you and Barbara I know your Batgirl." Batman walked out of the shadow turned off the voice disguiser and removed his mask.

"How'd you know?" he asked as the armor flowed off his body.

"Dickie I've known you since you were little, I was there when your parents died, I was there when Bruce adopted you, how would I not know it was you from a toy that disguises your voice and a mask **that covers your eyes only**." Raya said, "And Barbara you are the late Jim Gordon's daughter doing good is in your family it was as easy to figure her out as tying a shoe then it was just putting two and two together." She said smiling.

"Impressive" Dick said putting the gloves in a backpack, "very impressive. But I think you should hang it up for your sake, you need to go back to Haly's Circus it's where you belong." Dick said.

"You don't know where I belong Grayson!" Raya shouted, "These past years after you gave it up the Circus it's gone downhill I dressed up in that outfit to get your attention to get you to come home. To get you to come back to the circus and save it." Raya said looking at him almost with puppy dog eyes but Dick didn't crumble.

"Raya I'm sorry but I am home, Gotham is where **I** belong, Haly's Circus is where **you** belong. After what happened to Jimmy I can't go back there." Dick said holding back tears.

"Dick you can't blame yourself." Raya said.

"If I go back there people will get hurt people I care about will get hurt." Dick said, "I can't risk that Raya for my family's sake, for your sake, for the circus's sake, for my sake."

"Why your sake?" Raya asked.

"I made a promise when I became Robin, to protect innocent people, and everyone I care about no matter the cost and that's what I'm doing by staying here." Dick said.

"Who did you promise?" Raya asked.

"Bruce" Dick said, "The world knew him as Batman The Dark Knight and Bruce Wayne Billionaire Playboy philanthropist. I promised him that and now I honor that promise by carrying on the legacy as Batman and Gotham is my turf but if you prove to me you can cut it I may let you in."

"What?" Barbara asked, "Dick she's a circus performer—" she said but stopped before she offended Dick.

"How about you go to your day job Babs." Dick said, "Before anything bad happens."

"Good idea." Barbara said kissed Richard and walked out.

"Raya! We need to start your training!" Dick shouted.

"What training?" Raya asked, "Don't I need to prove myself first?"

"How else are you going to prove it to me?" Dick answered with a question of his own.

"Alright where are we going?" she asked as they headed for her garage.

"Wayne Tower sub-level B." Dick said getting on his motorcycle the side car Terry rode in was detachable.

"B for Bat-Bunker?" Raya asked.

"Yes." Dick said as they took off. When they arrived Dick repeated the process the night he and his family arrived except instead of Batman and family he said Batman and friend to grant Raya access. She got inside and froze with what she saw she saw all the vehicles and all the suits even Dick's Robin suit she laughed at the short shorts and in the center just like in the one at Dick's home a Giant statue of the original Dark Knight. "Raya I have one question do you think you're ready to start training?" he asked.

"Honestly no, but let's start anyway." Raya said they started off with hand to hand combat.

"In hand to hand combat you need to center yourself" Dick started off dodging every single one of Raya's attacks, "you must study your opponent" Dick said blocking her attack and throwing punches the first few hit but she dodged the rest, "and not leave yourself open for a change of pace" Dick said and swept her leg causing her to fall he offers his hand to help her up, "another thing…never trust you opponent" he said and flipped her.

"Wow you fight dirty but you just disobeyed one of the rules of hand to hand combat." Raya said and swept Dick's leg.

"Okay good. Oh I just remembered I forgot to go over the rules of training. Rule one you give me everything you got" Dick said as the blocked each other's punches and landed on their feet when flipped, "rule two after that you give me more" he said dodging a heavy forearm for Raya and attempting a backflip kick then a leg sweep but it missed both times Raya landed on him from the jump to dodge the leg sweep and he flipped her off she landed on her feet, "rule three" Dick said ducking a punch and hitting her with a Escrima stick, "I make the rules." He said smiling, "and rule four if you can't beat them… cheat." Batman said helping Raya up.

"I kind of got that last one." Raya said.

"Hey you lasted longer than Terry did… and he's Robin you did pretty good." Dick said.

"Thanks before the war started I took some Judo classes I made it to a Green belt." Raya said.

"Let's continue." Dick said. A few hours past the kids were told to head straight to Wayne Tower they were low on ammunition not for firearms but Batarangs, smoke pellets, flash grenades, and for Batarcher arrows. By the time everyone else had arrived Raya had left for the day too sore for another appearance as her heroine identity.

"So what's the plan?" Redbird asked.

"It's spring so we don't have to worry about slipping on the snow of the roofs and we can move easier, quicker, and stealthier." Dick said "load up we leave at sunset.

"Yes sir." The kids said. Then when sunset arrived the team mobilized it was a usually rainy night and Batman Inc. stood atop the tallest building in Gotham waiting it didn't take long for the Bat signal shined in the sky like every night, Nightingale took off and the ones that couldn't fly shot their grapples and


	11. Chapter 10: A Bit of A Delay

Chapter 10: A Bit of a Delay

People were lucky if they could get a glimpse if it was even one second of Batman Inc. flying through the sky like the bats and birds they claimed to be. The nightly patrol had begun just heading to the GCPD precinct until gun shots cut their lines they fell, most of the way down Batman was having flashbacks of his parents falling to their deaths about forty feet in the air he snapped out of it and turned to where he'd land on his feet when he did land he had been falling fast enough to where he smashed the car's windows that he landed on.

"Everyone okay?" he asked as Nightingale floated down.

"We're good!" Redbird shouted as he and Batarcher stood up.

"I'm okay." Robin said, "But I landed on my head" his body started to fall to where his feet were touching the ground and his cape and hood were over his head.

"I'm fine." Batgirl said climbing out of the dumpster "But I'll need a shower." She said picking a half-eaten apple off her head.

"What happened?" Nightingale asked.

"Someone cut our lines" Redbird said, "and I think I know who." He said getting ready to throw a Birdstar but saw there was no one there. Four mile away Red Hood and Deathstroke were disassembling the sniper rifle that shot them down.

"Nice shots Slade perfect how you took down Batman last it's too bad you missed the one that could fly." Red Hood said.

"How was I supposed to know she could fly backwards upside down and fire at us?" Deathstroke said.

"True but we need to move I've sent some men on up ahead to keep them busy until we arrive Harley is leading them." Red hood said heading for a ladder on the side of the building.

"You have too much faith in that girl." Deathstroke said following Red Hood.

"We'll discuss that more later." Red Hood said sliding down followed by Deathstroke Red Hood got on his motorcycle Deathstroke in an armored truck. Batman Inc. was now surrounded by Harley and the Hood gang members everyone had powers at the ready or something in their hand Redbird and Batman had their Escrima Sticks, Batarcher her bow, Robin his Bo staff, Batgirl Batarangs. Out of the shadows Harley walked out she has now ditched the hammer she used when she was Joker's associate now she had an oozie.

"So which one is going to die first." Harley asked smiling pointing the gun at the team of heroes.

"Holy crap Batman It's Harley Quinn." Robin said.

"QUINZEL!" Harley shouted, "Why does everyone still call me Harley Quinn?"

"For the same reason I'm still called Robin from time to time." Batman said then knelt on one knee and Robin used Batman as a stepping stool and kicked Harley right in the jaw.

"OW! GET THEM! GET THEM!" She screamed, "Nearly broke my damn jaw." The men rushed the lot Batman started laying into them with is Escrima sticks, Redbird put his Escrima sticks together to form an Escrima staff and started pounding the thugs in.

"Anyone feel like we're being watched?" Robin asked while beating up thugs, "I kind of have that feeling right now."

"So do I." Batarcher said firing arrows at random thugs not even looking at them but nailing every shot, "It's weird." Batarcher said as a shadow moved across the sky as light and swift as…Batman.

"Did you see that?" a thug said.

"It's that woman? The one that broke up the robbery two days ago." Another one said.

"HER AGAIN!" Harley screamed holding an ice pack to her jaw, "hold her off Red Hood and Deathstroke are almost here they're like a mile away keep 'em busy." She ordered, "We draw the line here they don't get past this point or you don't get up got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Three thugs said all armed with M16s and ran off. Harley was getting ready to rejoin the battle field this time with an M203 with a grenade launcher she shot three grenades into the air when two fell to the ground, the one in the air hit Nightingale and exploded the shadow jumped and caught her she did a summersault in midair when she landed on the ground she rolled.

"God damnit! Turn that bitch into a roasted chicken boys!" Harley said in a fight with Batarcher. Batgirl and Batman were cape to cape kicking ass.

"Did you call Backup?" Batgirl asked.

"No. I thought you did." Batman said.

"Then I don't know who did." Batgirl said.

"No one did." the shadow said, "But Blüdhaven is a lot better for now I thought I'd come out and help for a while." Hawkfire said and walked out and smiled. Batman and Batgirl were speechless Hawkfire used her cape which looked like bird wings and glided down and kicked two thugs in their chest she then stood up cape draped over her shoulders she then stared down three of the goons they ran the threw a bola at then it wrapped around their ankle once wrapped around it started electrocuting them causing the men to fall. Then someone with a metal bat regained his wits as Hawkfire was distracted he suck up from behind, Batman noticing this was happening quickly threw a Batarang it missed the guys hands which is what he was aiming for but on its way back it hit him in his head, "Okay that works too." Hawkfire said after the man fell down.

"Hawkfire, when did you arrive?" Batman asked extending his hand.

"In enough time to save your daughter from falling." Hawkfire replied shacking his hand, "Tell her to watch out next time."

"Will do." Batgirl said smiling which made Batman look at her funny, "What?" she asked.

"You're smiling." Batman said.

"So?" Batgirl asked.

"You're smiling about one of my ex-girlfriends being here." Batman said, "While you have a problem of us living with Raya."

"Hawkfire is different she has family is this. Her Aunt Kathy and her cousin Kate." Batgirl said, "Completely different."

"Not really." Batman said beating up goons, "Where's Harley."

"Elsewhere on the battlefield." Hawkfire said. Just then an armored truck pulled up the driver was wearing a half black and half orange ninja mask at least fifty men and women dressed exactly the same jumped out and finally Deathstroke exited armed with a Barrett Fifty Caliber, AK-47, M16, Bazooka, minigun, two oozies, two mini oozies, knifes in various different places, two Katanas, Bo staff, and various other lethal weapons. A few seconds later Red Hood arrived and Harley rushed to him and jumped into his arms squeezing the air out of him.

"Status report." Red Hood ordered pushing her off for once she landed on her feet and motioned for them to follow as she lead them to battle she explained the situation.

"We've kept them busy and at bay as you requested but there was unexpected reinforcements." Harley said, "Hawkfire from Blüdhaven showed up we hadn't planned on her even coming to Gotham like ever, but it was a minor setback we've taken out the air support courtesy of a M203 grenade" Harley said and smiled, "we're currently working on wearing the _heroes_ down." Harley said saying heroes is disgust.

"Good work." Red Hood said, "End them." He said aiming the AK-47 at the heroes and fired hitting all of them in the shoulder causing them to fall to the ground afterwards they were swarmed by Red Hood's goons and Deathstroke New Titans. The heroes were viciously beaten like savage were attacking them blood rolled down their faces and they passed out from blood loss. Batman awoke an hour later the Bat-Signal in the sky.

"Everyone get up." Batman said rising to his feet he looked around and saw he was all alone, "What the hell. Where is everyone?" He looked up again, "Bullock is waiting on me." He said and jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to get their fast. Meanwhile at the Police prescient Bullock and Montoya were waiting and Bullock's patience had run out.

"DAMNIT MONTOYA TURN IT OFF HE AIN'T FUCKING COMING!" Bullock shouted.

"HARVEY GIVE HIM A FEW MORE MINUETS I'M SURE HE'S ON HIS WAY!" Montoya shouted back.

"Should I come back later?" Batman asked startling both cops, "Sorry I'm late I had a bit of a delay." Commissioner Bullock looked side to side.

"Where's your team?" Bullock asked.

"Honestly Commish even I don't know." Batman said, "I woke up after being attacked by Jas… Red Hood and I was alone."

"Huh. What were you going to say before Red Hood?" Detective Montoya said.

"Nothing." Batman said.

"That's funny because it sounded like you were going to say his name." Montoya said. Batman sighed and sat down.

"Red Hood is the second Robin you know the one that was a street orphan and a juvenile delinquent, his name is Jason Todd. He almost died, in fact Batman thought he did but in reality he was mastering in firearms skills then in 2010 he returned as the Red Hood and you know the rest of the story." Batman said the two cops looked at Batman stunned that he revealed that much information the old Batman would never reveal ANY information unless it was to Commissioner Gordon or another one of his allies, "What?" Batman asked.

"That was a lot of information." Bullock said, "The old guy never told us anything unless it was to Commissioner Gordon." Bullock said.

"Well I'm not the old guy, now am I?" Batman asked.

"No you're not." Bullock said and turned around, "I guess we should let you—" he turned back to face Batman but he was gone, "Yeah _totally_ not the old guy." Bullock said and walked down stairs.


	12. Chapter 11: Sons Of Batman

Chapter 11: Sons of Batman

Darkness that is all Barbara saw, she heard nothing except for people occasionally chuckling she heard a door open the voice sounded echoy like inside a helmet but not a biker helmet, one that covered the entire face but other than that she knew the voice Jason Todd, The Red Hood.

"What should we do wit 'em boss?" a thug asked

"Nothing we need them alive to lure Bratman here just make sure they don't escape." Red Hood ordered

"You got it boss." The thug said and heard the door slam shut. She didn't know how long it had been but it was a long time did Dick really not know…oh right Jason probably turned off the tracking devices in their utility belts. A few hours later Barbara woke up she didn't even realize she fell asleep but a noise woke her up it was the power shutting down and a bunch of fighting then the power came back on and the bag covering her head was removed a man with a bat she hoped was painted on his face held his hand out to help her up.

"Who are you guys?" Batgirl asked grabbing his hand and standing up.

"Ma'am we are the Sons of Batman, we saw you were in trouble at first we didn't think much until we saw that." He said and put his finger on her Bat emblem on her suit, "You're Batgirl aren't you?" he said grabbing her utility belt and handing it to her.

"Yes I am." She said, "You're pretty nice mannered for a member of a street gang. Is that bat painted on?" she asked.

"We are not a street gang, we are ordinary men like most of you" he said then motioned towards Nightingale, "fighting injustice in this city **OUR** city, and no ma'am this is a tattoo."

"You are a street gang I can tell by the way you dress and how you conduct yourself in battle there are various people in this room who are dead, people who have families—" Batgirl started but was cut off.

"People who work for the Red Hood in my book that make them all criminals and it makes them worthy of dying if you were smart you play by my book." The man said.

"You can take your book and shove it up your ass." Batgirl said opening a window, "come on guys let's get out of here." Batgirl said then jumped out the window followed by Nightingale, Robin, Redbird, and Batarcher who all used their means of grappling if they needed it to get away. The arrived at the Bat Bunker at sunrise to a worried Dick Grayson.

"Barbara!" He shouted and ran over to his wife hugging her, "I've been so worried" he said and he walked over and picked up his son and handed it to her, "Junior missed his mommy." Dick finished and checked on the others.

"Dick we were captured by the Red Hood our saviors call themselves the Sons of Batman but they kill they tried to convince me to play by their book I told them they can shove their book up their ass." Barbara said

"So a street gang is naming themselves after me. Should I be honored?" Dick asked, "We are going to take them down but for now we need to go to our new condo."

"What new condo?" Barbara asked, "You are jobless you couldn't get us a new apartment unless Raya moved out."

"She did. I finished her test while looking for you she told me to call her _Flamebird_ and I assigned her Chicago so she gave me her condo. Plain and simple, oh and we need someone watching the grid if anyone knows someone who can act as Proxy tell me" Dick said and Terry's hand shot up like it was on fire.

"Richard, Richard, Richard, Dick I know someone." He said excitedly.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Her name is Max she is great with computers I think she'd be great at a sort of desk job for you we could set something that links her room to Oracle." Terry said

"Or the old clock tower from there she could be our eyes in the grid." Barbara said just then a report popped up New Joker Clan terrorizing lower east Gotham the Wayne made condos when Terry saw this he imminently put his Robin gear back on.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked

"Look Max and my friend Dana live there I can't let them die." He said grabbing a Bat-glider and he soared out he was followed by Redbird those two liked working together after all its thanks to Redbird that Terry is Robin. They arrived and the neighborhood was called laughter springs one of the Jokers had spray painted an "S" in front of the laughter and sprayed over the springs and replaced it with the word house so the entrance said "Slaughter House".

"Lovely" Redbird said, "Well do you know where they live?" he looked around Terry was nowhere in sight, "Robin? ROBIN?!" Robin had already gotten the sleeping Dana Tan out of the complex and was on the way to the Gibson's condo where the family was fighting off Joker's Robin swooped in and beat the crap out of the thugs, "RUN!" he shouted Mr. and Mrs. Gibson ran but Max didn't, "Get out of here it isn't safe."

"No this is my house." Max said as Robin finished off that wave he turned to Maxine and looked her straight in the eye, "Max get out of here!" he shouted.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as Joker thugs came up they were still far away and Redbird got them.

"I know your name because" He said taking off his hood and mask, "you're my best friend." She looked at Terry straight in the eyes.

"Terry?! You're Robin." she said as Terry put the mask and hood back on.

"Yes now go! If you can get to the clock tower in central Gotham my adopted family has a proposition for you…GO!" this time she ran and grabbed her skate board on the way out. Robin jumped back into the battle and Redbird didn't approve of what he just did.

"Dude Batman will be pissed off." Redbird said beating up thugs.

"As if he isn't already pissed Batman's sidekick active during daytime what is Gotham coming to?" Robin asked knocking out thugs of his own. Once they were finished they headed to Wayne Tower to put their suits up and then Terry went to the condo and Damian went to Wayne Manor. Luckily Dick wasn't there, "Where's Dick?" he asked.

"Getting his job back as a G.C.P.D. detective." Barbara said.

"Thank God." Terry said.

"He did give us a message" Barbara said, "Terry, you're grounded, and Max accepted our offer Wayne Enterprise is currently working on the gateway."

"Okay fair enough so how does grounded work in the Bat-Family?" Terry asked.

"Normally you'd help Proxy." Dick said and made Terry jump, "But that wouldn't be a punishment now would it? So you'll stay here and help from your laptop." Dick said

"Okay how long?" Terry asked.

"One month." Dick said and walked into the master bedroom what used to be Raya's Dick jumped onto the bed and pulled out his laptop which is also connected to Oracle, "Max are you there?" he asked.

"Yes so I'm your tech support is that correct?" Max asked.

"Yes that is correct just a fair warning you will be committing a lot of felonies in this job, when we are speaking to you we'll be calling you Proxy okay?" Dick said.

"Fine with me so will Terry be out my first days active?" Max asked.

"No." Dick said, "He acted out of emotion something we don't do, he cares for you and Dana. A lot. He is at the bottom of the ladder as he progresses he will learn to control it more as he grows." Dick said.

"You do realize he's two years from puberty right?" Max asked.

"So what?" Dick said, "What will happen will happen." Then there was a call on Dick's phone from commissioner Bullock, "Excuse me Max. Hello Commissioner."

"Grayson, we need your help Dent is robbing the Second National Bank of Gotham." Dick laughed, "I AIN"T JOKING GRAYSON!" Bullock shouted.

"Okay I'm on my way." Dick said he then got into his police uniform and he put something on his back you think would hold a rifle or something but it had two clips on it he attached his old Eskrima sticks which had no insignia so his identity was safe. He drove off took some shortcuts only Batman and his allies know and arrived at the second national bank behind Bullock he tapped him on the shoulder, " 'Morning Commissioner."

"JESUS! Only you and Batman can raise my blood pressure." Bullock said while his cigar fell out of his mouth.

"Sorry can you get me some bullet proof gear?" Dick asked.

"Sure." Bullock whistled a cop ran over and handed Richard the gear he removed the harness on his back put the gear on put the harness back on and walked inside, "Harvey Dent! This is Officer Richard John Grayson of the G.C.P.D! Please come out with your hands up and the coin in your pocket and we don't need this to escalate!" two thugs charged him, two swings with the Escrima sticks later two thugs were down, "Dent don't make me come back there!" two more thugs charged him same tactic same result, "You're testing my patience!" Dick shouted the same thing happened again and the same result again "Do that again and I'll charge the room you're in."

"Buenos dÍas señor Grayson." A voice said behind him.

"Buenos dÍas Bane" Dick back flipped on to Bane and pulled out the venom tubes and jumped off as bane shrunk to a pitiful ninety five pound man, "y buenos noches." Dick said and punched Bane knocking him out, "Anything else?"

"Yeah." A very grumbly voice said behind him Dick turned around to see Harvey Dent aka Two Face holding two mini oozies, "Me bitch!" he shouted and started firing at Dick. Somehow Dick got to his walkie talkie.

"Officer under fire request immediate reinforcements ASAP—" He started but was cut off because some bullets went through his walkie talkie, "Shit." Dent was walking towards Dick when a sniper shot him in the head killing him. Dick triangulated the shot and realized that it couldn't have been a police officer that and the bullet had a bat logo on it. "Oh my God. The fucking Sons of Batman." Commissioner Bullock rushed in he stepped in the puddle of blood.

"Ah gross my new shoes, get someone to clean this up." He said to a cop the cop saluted and ran off, "Grayson are you alive?"

"Yes sir over here!" Dick shouted holding his shoulder, "I think I've been grazed it's not bad really." He moved his hand away the bullet was still in his shoulder, "Whoa that bitch is still in there." He grabbed the bullet and pulled it out causing multiple cops to vomit.

"Grayson go home, well get stitched up first then go home." Bullock said.

"Sure thing Bulldog." Dick said smiling and walked off. He then got in his cop car and drove home playing the events of that crime in his head over and over and over again of Harvey Dent getting shot the man is a father and Dick was sure he would be the one to tell Duela Dent that her father is dead. He arrived at Wayne Tower and got in the Bat-Bunker, from there he preceded to stitch himself up. Afterward he arrived home and slammed the door shut.


	13. Chapter 12: Gotham City Will Burn

Chapter 12: Gotham City Will Burn

Dick walked into his room and sat in bed Barbara was napping next to him because like him she knew they wouldn't get sleep until after dawn, he decided he'd take a nap too he got into bed injured shoulder in the air. Three hours later it was six o'clock and time to head out on the way over Sara asked about the shoulder.

"Okay how'd you get shot?" she asked with no hesitation in her voice almost as if she knew he'd been shot.

"Is it that obvious Sara?" Dick asked he sighed and said, "Two words, Two-Face." A few minutes later they arrived at Wayne Tower they went to the Bat-Bunker where surprisingly Alfred Pennyworth was waiting for them he was sitting on the medical table holding his side covering a bullet wound.

"Please help me Master Richard." Alfred said, "Those degenerate Sons of Batman attacked the Manor and captured Master Timothy and Mistress Stephanie. I tried to stop them and the bullet was the result."

"Babs get the medical kit." Dick said as he pulled some equipment you'd see in a hospital room to Alfred who was now lying down on the table. He looked awful his mustache was gone, he had stopped dying his hair, his hair was falling out, and he had a really bad cough, "Alfred are you okay? You look and sound sick."

"I'm fine." He said in between extremely bad coughs, "it's just a cold." Alfred said, "Just remove the bullet please." He pleaded to Dick as Barbara handed him the medical kit.

"No you're not after this go to a hospital and get yourself checked out." Dick said removing the bullet and stitching him up. Something came in over the police radio it wasn't a crime though someone hacked all radios.

"Testing one two one two can everyone hear me? Good I am the leader of the Son of Batman and I need to have a talk with the all mighty Dark Knight Batman I know you're listening so I have some incentives for you."

"Batman help!" he heard Red Robin shout.

"Help us!" Spoiler shouted Batman picked up the part of the radio he'd talk into.

"Tell me where and I'll be there don't kill my family." Dick said suiting up it was a new suit he had decided to change so it would be more 'traditional' so he now Had a cowl small bat ears more tactical and easier to hide instead of yellow and black he was wearing blue and black the Nightwing v had been turned into a bat.

"Meet me at the edge of Tricorner on top of the prescient in half an hour. Bring your guy and I'll bring mine and we'll decide who protects Gotham" the leader said, "or Gotham City will burn." The connection was cut.

"Guys suit up." He told the heroes in the Bunker, "Proxy you there?" he asked.

"Yep I just heard the conversation it was broadcast over every radio station what do you need me to do?" Proxy asked.

"Contact every Gotham agent." Batman said, "Even Robin tell them to meet up near the precinct in twenty minutes."

"On it. Proxy out." Batman flipped the cowl up and headed with his team to the Batmobile. They made it to Tricorner in fifteen minutes when the others arrived he discussed the plan then over his radio he heard Red Hood.

"You need my help these Sons of Batman have been fucking up my operations for two weeks now, they vastly out number you and could easily kill you only I get to end you." Red Hood said.

"Hello." the leader said, "It's an honor to meet you Batman." He said then bowed, "Honestly I didn't think you'd show."

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

"Right business." The leader said he turned and looked at Gotham Batman walked up next to him, "She's beautiful isn't she?" Batman looked at the leader confused, "Gotham."

"Oh yes Gotham is beautiful." Batman said, "That is part of the reason I protect it." He said.

"Some people think you don't do it well enough, we disagree, we believe Red Hood's way is the right way, but I will admit Red Hood must be stopped."

"It doesn't take a detective to figure that out." Batman said.

"I am willing to help you." The leader said, "Because if Red Hood isn't stopped, Gotham will burn and all we love along with it." The Leader looked at the only female in his group Batman looked at Batgirl, "You're wife?" he asked.

"Yes." Batman said, "I'm guessing that woman is you're wife."

"Yes I would do anything for her." The Leader said he called his wife over, "Batman this is my wife Nicole." Batman shook her hand.

"It's an honor." He said, "I have two questions why did you want me to bring Batman Inc., and can we have Red Robin and Spoiler back."

"Of course let the hostages go." The leader said then snapped his finger and Spoiler and Red Robin were released, "And to answer your other question we are going to launch an assault on Red Hood's territory and give it back to the Gothamites."

"Are you crazy?! Don't answer that. Listen no one, **NO ONE** has more territory in Gotham than Red Hood he owns seventy five, **SEVENTY FIVE** percent of Gotham, this man killed the original Joker for Christ sake, he has Deathstroke AND the League of Assassins wrapped around his finger he wants the final twenty five percent previously owned by the man one of your guys shot earlier today, Two-Face." Batman said and threw the bullet to the leader, "What you're planning to do won't save this city it will destroy it." Batman said, "And I can't allow that."

"Gotham Burns if we don't work together." The Leader said, "Are…you…in?" he asked.

"No. You are asking me to cross _that line_ the one line I'll never cross." Batman said, "I bet you are wondering why? I'll tell you…if I allow myself to cross _that line_ I'll never come back, I'll be no better than him, and I'll have to tell my allies to come after me to hunt me like the criminal I'd become. I'll look at the statue of the **original** Batman with shame knowing I've stained his legacy."

The Leader looked at Batman puzzled, "You are not the original Batman?" he said, "What happened to him?"

Batman turned to him and said, "Nobody's immortal…he was killed by Bane in November. My family came back here from Blüdhaven to help the city…it took a while but eventually I put on the cape and a mask. You know Batman for a new generation and all that. And for Christ sake did you not see the big monument in the center of Gotham?"

"I understand why you said no…I asked for Batman and I got Nightwing." The Leader said Batman grabbed him by the jacket and lifted him into the air and held him over the edge of the precinct.

"I…AM…BATMAN!" he shouted, "All you are is a Crime Lord who is going down." And threw him on the ground.

Sirens sounded around the building and there was a glow of red and blue, "Sons of Batman, this is the GCPD put your hands up and come down here." Police Commissioner Harvey Bullock shouted into a megaphone.

The leader looked at Batman shocked, "You told them?" he asked.

"We're on their building." Batman said, "And what you see on top of the precinct is only half of my men." The Leader looked at Batman confused, "The other half is the GCF'NPD!" Batman smiled as the Leader got to his knees and raised his hands and got to his feet the others were headed to the police before the leader left he turned to Batman Inc. he had one thing to say.

"You need us. You might not realize it yet. But you do. Without our alliance Gotham City will burn and you along with it." And with that he left and here was an explosion off in the distance.

"Uh oh." Batman said, "Proxy what's going on?"

"Nothing good Batman, Red Hood's army is out in full force Gotham needs Batman Inc. NOW!" Proxy said scanning the news coverage, "Oh my god Batman."

"What is it Max?" Batman asked.

"He blew up City Hall." Max said.


	14. Chapter 13: This Is MY City

Chapter 13: This is MY City

"City Hall! Was the Mayor there?" Batman asked

"Batman Mayor Hady left with everyone else." Max said, "How did you not know that?"

"Sorry I've kind of been busy fighting my brother." Batman said annoyed as he entered the Batmobile with Redbird, Robin, Batarcher, and Batgirl already in it Nightingale was flying above. "We're on our way to City Hall now." The Batmobile had been upgraded now able to split into individual vehicles Batarcher and Redbird would get Batpods, Robin would get a Batcycle, Batman and Batgirl would get a two person duel gunned Batpod (Author's note: don't ask me how that works just enjoy the awesomeness) and they took off once they made it to City Hall Red Hood's entire army was there.

"Batman. This is your one chance. Surrender and I may let you live and if you don't you will die and Gotham will be MY city." Jason said standing atop the burning City Hall with Harley Quinzel loaded up with a M16, Deathstroke with an AK-47 at the ready, and Talia with the League of Assassins behind her.

"Gotham will never be your city if I die others will rise to challenge of the mantel, Batman will never die he will live on though his secret identity may change but one thing never will…Gotham is Batman's Country it always will be. Throw everything you have at us we will not fall." Batman said as Batman Inc. walked up behind him and Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Speedy landed on the nearby roof, the three archers got their bows at the ready.

"Ready for your signal Batman." Green Arrow said. Batman smiled.

"I have a lot of thing you don't, a hot wife, kids, and allies that won't kill you the first chance they get." Batman said, "Which includes the GCPD oh and they know who you are Jason." He finished.

Red Hood removed his helmet and tossed it aside underneath he had a red domino mask, "guess I won't need my head gear but you may need gas masks…JOKER NOW!" he shouted the new Joker showed up and shot Joker gas grenades out of a M203.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed and it sent chills and a shock down Batgirl's spine, "Hello sister how's my nephew?" he said smiling as the GCPD arrived, "Oooh the party poopers are here." Red Hood looked and saw the GCPD, S.W.A.T, and National Guard show up.

"Everyone ATTACK!" Red Hood shouted as he put his helmet back on and pandemonium ensued at the edge of Gotham and Blüdhaven Redbird was destroying league of assassins members frequently killing them the four archers completely eliminated the archers of the league but Red Hood's goons still tore through the city like it's made of paper and Deathstroke's New Titans had already blown up three more government buildings during the chaos Barbara was shot in the back by her brother.

"That was fun." He said smiling evilly he walked up to his fallen sister and removed her cowl he walked to where he was in front she looked up he put his Glock on her forehead, "Hello sister tell me how do you remove the armor your wearing? If you lie I'll blow your brains out."

"Go to Hell James." Batgirl said standing up Glock on her forehead, "Did you really think I'd be dumb enough to let the same thing happen twice?" She asked her brother. Then a chair crashed on the back of her head and she fell down unconscious Red Hood walked up and pressed the button on her glove and the armor flowed off.

"How'd you know to do that?" Joker asked.

"I used to work with them after I got the upgraded armor I knew it was my time to strike." Hood said.

"I have a plan see sh—" Joker started but was cut off by Red Hood.

"I don't like it when Joker has a plan the last time a Joker told me a plan he did it as he beat me with a crow bar." Red Hood said shivering at the memories of that night

"Anyway she is Batman's everything if she is out of commission he will lose it on the battle field. Help me hurt her and it will hurt Batman Inc., hell maybe even cripple them."

"I'm game what do I have to do?" Red hood asked.

"Lay her on the ground and place the knife where her head is." Joker said Red Hood did it, "Hold her up." He held her up Joker aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger a flag saying bang shot out of the gun barrel.

"Quit joking around! Are you going to do it or not?" Red Hood asked.

Joker pulled the trigger again the flag shot right into that same spot from when she first got shot Batgirl fell to her knees then Harley walked up grabbed Barbara by the hair and threw her head straight onto the knife, "Bitch." She said then ran as Batarcher fired arrows at the three crooks.

"We have an agent down Batgirl is down I repeat Batgirl is down get here to the nearest hospital ASAP." Batarcher said.

"I'm on it sis." Nightingale said as she flew down and grabbed the unconscious Batgirl, "putting cowl and cape on her to conceal her identity and headed to Gotham General now." She said then took off.

"Proxy. Tell. Me. Where. Red. Hood. IS!" Batman shouted, "I want to kill him now." He said angrily.

"I'm trying just be patient Jesus." Proxy said, "and isn't Batman's one rule to not kill?"

"I'm making an exception." Batman said.

"Found him." She said excitedly "He's in Chinatown Batman get him." he started to walk towards the Batmobile when it exploded.

"Jesus Christ!" Batman shouted.

"Batman what happened?" Proxy asked worried.

"Someone turned the Batmobile into a car bomb." Batman explained then Deathstroke jumped down in front of the burning wreckage.

"Damn. I thought that would kill you." Deathstroke said.

"You know I'm not easy to kill" Batman said pulling out his Escrima Sticks, "want to try again?" he said juggling the Escrima sticks.

Deathstroke pulled out a sword, "My pleasure." Then in mid juggle Dick threw an Escrima at Deathstroke, Slade side stepped it and charged at Batman the Escrima bounced off a building and nailed Deathstroke in the back of the head it caused him to stumble and the stick went right into Batman's hand Batman chuckled.

"Works every single time." Batman said with a smile. Once Deathstroke regained his footing he looked up to see an Escrima get slammed into his helmet disorienting him again.

"Batman he's headed for Gotham General." Proxy said, "He's going to kill Barbara!"

"Sorry Deathstroke but I don't have time for this." Batman said as he finished off Deathstroke, "How close is he to General?" he asked typing on his glove gauntlet.

"About five miles from your location" Proxy said, "you aren't The Flash you can't get there in a blink of an eye…can you?"

"No but my car can." Batman said.

"Did you forget the Batmobile went kaboom and nearly killed you?" Proxy asked thinking he'd gone crazy.

"It's called an upgrade…ish unfortunately this Bat-tank-mobile-thing is a one seater in the driver's area I have a place for allies or enemies in the back and for weapons a Vulcan chain gun, a 60mm hypervelocity cannon, and anti-tank missiles." (Author's Note: yes it is the Arkham Knight Batmobile) he pressed on of the ears on the Bat logo and the new Batmobile drove up, he climbed in, "Proxy connect me to the Batcomputer and Firewall. I need to know anything that happens, Lucius make everything on the Batmobile available now. I need all the gadgets I can get." He heard Tim laugh, "Find something funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow from under his cowl.

"Your disguise voice is hilarious it sounds exactly like Kevin Conroy." Red Robin said in between laughs.

"What is so funny about that?!" Dick shouted angrily.

"Your attitude and his voice do not mix at all." Red Robin said calming down, "I can feel you glaring. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm on my way to Gotham General Hospital." Batman said.

"Why?" Red Robin asked, "No one important is there." He heard Proxy facepalm.

"You did not just say that. Please tell me you didn't just say that." Spoiler said.

"What I doubt anyone of importance is there." Red Robin said.

"Batgirl's their idiot!" Proxy shouted.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Red Robin Shouted.

"I said over my comlink that Batgirl was down and Nightingale said she was taking her to Gotham General!" Batarcher shouted.

" **ENOUGH!** "Batman shouted, "Fight the enemy not each other."

At the hospital Red Hood was in normal cloths he walked up to the receptionist desk, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes my adopted sister-in-law was admitted here earlier today she was wearing a cape and a cowl shaped like a bat. I would like to see her." Red Hood said.

"Sorry but she's having an x-ray done no visit—" she started but stopped when a Glock was pointed at her head.

"I am going to see her **now**." Red Hood said and shot the receptionist security ran up and he shot them point blank he looked at the only people who saw it happen he walked up to them, "Names now." He ordered.

"Marshall Smith. This is my wife Lana, and my son Jason." Marshall said.

"Jason. Nice name choice but something you may not know being named Jason in Gotham" he said and cocked his gun, "it will get you killed." He pointed the gun at them but then he lowered it two of his thugs came in, "You know what to do." Red Hood said and walked off. He made it to Barbara's hospital room Jason walked inside and put his mask and helmet back on he placed the gun on her forehead.

" **JASON!** " a man shouted Red Hood turned around to see Batman charging him Batman picked him up and ran them out a window they fell three stories and hit the ground with a hard thud when they started to get up Batman disabled Jason's guns so Red Hood pulled out two knives and Batman pulled out two Batarangs to use as knives they fought all over Gotham eventually having a sense of déjà vu fighting atop a moving train, "Hey Jason remember what happened last time we fought on a train?" he asked.

"Last time I wasn't so lucky, but this time I will kill you this time you won't beat me." Red Hood said, "Tonight Gotham becomes mine!" he shouted and charged Batman the fight was intense the cowl and helmet we ripped off identities in clear view they went all around the city Jason had him down ready for the kill, "Now Gotham is mi—" he stopped when Bat-Arrows shot into him Richard got up and grabbed the Bat-Claw and jumped off he dived down and grabbed Jason then shot the Bat-Claw up it latched on to the railway they shot up into the air and when they landed on the ground the Batmobile was waiting for them. Dick put Jason in the back and called Commissioner Bullock.

"Prepare a cell at Arkham I'm bringing Red Hood there now." Batman who had a mask on underneath his cowl said.

"Thank God Jim would be happy we caught that sonuva bitch." Bullock said, as Batman climbed into the Batmobile and started to drive.

"You aren't ready for a returning evil you need me Dick you always need a rebellious brother." Red Hood said.

"Shut up." Batman said, "Just shut up. You helped my wife get shot if I wasn't Batman I'd kill you. But I can't break my promise to Bruce but if I could you know damn well I would. I am ready for any evil you know that Jason you won't be able to distract me welcome to your new home... Arkham Asylum." at Arkham Asylum S.W.A.T. was standing outside with the Commissioner and the Warden. "Did you get the others?" Batman asked.

"Yeah his crew is at Blackgate Harley is here but Deathstroke and the League of Assassins got away." Bullock said.

"Don't worry we'll find them the League is probably in Nanda Parbat and Deathstroke God knows where."

"Is it over?" Batarcher asked.

"Yes and no." Batman said, "Yes because we caught the bastard. And no because the mission is never over." He looked at Red Hood being strapped up, he walked up to him and said, "I just want you to remember Gotham is MY city."


	15. Epilouge

Epilogue: Five Weeks Later

"Dick you ready for this?" Tim asked, "We're going to officially announce the renewal of Wayne Enterprise's "partnership" with Batman Inc." he said.

"Yeah I'm ready." Dick said putting his cowl on.

"Alright." Tim said.

"Mr. Drake you're up." A stage hand said.

"Well I'm up." Tim said smiling.

"This is Vicki Vale for GCN live outside Wayne Tower where Timothy Wayne has a huge announcement." She said as Tim walked out on stage and he was flooded with questions, screams, and flirts from girls he raised his hand and everyone went silent.

"Hello. Nice to see everyone made it back to Gotham it was weird with the city almost empty." Tim said, "Luckily all our psychos are locked up in Arkham Asylum with brand new Wayne Tech security systems. But that is not why we're here today, it is a reason we're alive but not why we're here. My announcement… we are renewing our partnership with Batman Inc." he said then Batman walked out on stage the shook hands looked at the cameras and smiled.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" A voice shouted everyone looked to see Mister Freeze, "You all need to _chill_ out." He said as Batman snuck up behind him, "Where is Batman?" he asked.

"Right behind you." Batman said and smashed Mister Freeze's dome and knocked him out."

Miles away a man dressed like an owl was looking over the performance, "Talon report." A voice said.

"He's ready." The Talon said.

* * *

Readers,

Thank you for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it I know the ending was kind of rushed but I wanted to finish it before the annual family reunion. With that said I will not post anything for about a week during that time I will work on Red Hood & Harley Quinzel Rise and I know the ending is like why that shouldn't the Court Of Owls story be next? That will be called: Batman: Court Knights

Sincerely,

Nightwing0126


End file.
